<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice Rank Eight by grapeflavoredorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236533">Justice Rank Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange'>grapeflavoredorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, Engine Room Scene, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Slightly crack, don't take this too seriously please, goro akechi is a pussy, mild violence, please don't take this seriously i'm begging you, pretty dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the engine room scene but i made it better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justice Rank Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i made this because i thought it would be funny </p><p>please do not read into this too seriously i'm begging you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akechi looked like he was getting crazier by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was twitching as he went on his tangent, about how Shido was the one who abandoned his mother, how he wanted to get his revenge, how they had no idea what he was truly capable of, and Akira was having none of it. Akechi had shown himself to be a fairly decent actor, but this fake edgy act was just sad. When he took a deep breath and started talking about his plans to make Shido beg him for forgiveness, Akira decided that he had had enough. Without hesitation, he quickly walked up to Akechi, looked him directly in the eyes, and kicked him square in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped. Akira crossed his arms as he watched Akechi stare up at him from the engine room floor, gasping for breath, a look of pure shock on his face. “You bastard!” he shouted, slowly getting up. “You didn’t let me finish!” Akira rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need to. I’m getting real sick of this psycho act you’ve got going on. If you hate Shido that much, then join us and help us take him down. That is what you want, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi stared at him for a minute before answering. “There is no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d ever help you,” he spat. “I don’t need your pity. I don’t need friendship or teammates or any of that “justice” you claim to dispel. I’m going to do this on my own!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he was about to go on yet another spiel. Akira turned around to look at his teammates, who were watching the scene with interest. Meanwhile, Akechi was getting more and more irritated. “You want me to prove how capable I am? Fine!” He grabbed the tip of his long red mask and ripped it off, and suddenly, bright red flames began surrounding him. “Descend… LOKI!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red flames danced around Akechi for a few seconds, then were swept away by bright blue ones coming from behind him, and he looked very different. Instead of the familiar tacky prince outfit, Akechi was now wearing what looked like ripped-up striped pajamas in black and blue with a large black helmet and metal gloves. The man in the black mask… It was him all along. The other Thieves must have figured this out as well, because Akira saw Haru run past him with her axe and swing it at Akechi, just barely missing by a hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed my father, you horrible, awful man!” she shouted. “Now I’m going to make you suffer!” The other Thieves quickly ran up to Haru to stop her from brutally murdering Akechi while he stood there looking both insulted and angry. He turned his attention to Akira, who had pulled out another pistol he had stored in his coat in case of an emergency, and immediately started firing. Akechi was very easily distracted, though, and ended up on the floor quickly, too taken aback by the sudden violence to react properly. When he fell to the floor, Akira finished by kicking him in the chest again, looked down at him, and finished their duel with a single sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My skills exceed yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't ask why i made this. i just thought it would be funny to have akira saying that after akechi fucking dies in the engine room. goro is too edgy for his own good and he's the human embodiment of the imveryedgy subreddit so i thought it would be funny if someone told him to shut the fuck up. </p><p>if you liked this garbage for some reason, give it a kudos or a comment. also follow me on twitter @comradeyukari if you want to hear more of my yelling. thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>